Imprinting Vampires
by Spazetic Red Head
Summary: Edward has a little red-headed daughter. Kelly isn't a normal vampire though. Things get flipped upsidedown when an unexpected visiter shows up. R&R Rated T for future language


**Hey it's me Spazetic Red Head. You probably have seen he with stories in Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha. This is my first **_**Twilight**_**Fanfiction. I don't know if it's any good. I want to know what you think. I'm working on another one at the moment too. Check it out in my bio. **

**This story is in Edward's point of view as of right now now. Might change in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My new angel**

It's now been six months and my angel, Bella, is now in the hospital. This is about the hundredth time she's been here, since I've known her. I really don't know for sure, I lost count.

But anyway, this time is different. Bella didn't fall down the stairs and cut her head open, _this_time. Thank god for that. My entire family was there in the small white room with us. That means Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and yes even Rosalie.

In Bella's arms, rapped in a soft, pink blanket, was my new baby daughter. Her little head was sticking out of one end. A small amount of red fuzz was on top of it, a mixture of my bronze hair and Bella's brown. She had my green eyes. I realized as I stared adoringly down at her, I had two angels, both of which are now important to my survival.

I was glowing with pride.

"Bella," I asked. I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. As I did this, I saw a shiver run down her spine as I touched her cheek.

"Hmm." She muttered in response. She was exhausted, I could tell.

"What are we going to name her?" I already new what she was going to say. We had both decided that Bella would be the one that would chose it's name if it was a girl, and I the boy. I knew about a week ago when Bella finally decided on the perfect name. Of course, I looked into Alice's mind. Ever since then Alice has been bouncing off the walls.

"Kelly _Alice_ Cullen." She said, putting emphasis on the Alice part. She sounded so proud of herself. She glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Alice, of course, was being herself and bouncing up in down. Like I said, nothing unusual. She was estatic when she knew the baby was going to be named after her. Well in one way at least.

Esme walked up to the side of the bed. She was standing in the doorway, next to Carlisle. "May I hold my new grand-daughter?"

"Of course you can." Bella lifted Kelly off of her belly and placed her in Esme's outstretched arms.

"Ah, come on." Alice wined.

"What is it?" Bella asked. Her eyes glanced up to Alice, who was now pouting. I thought it looked pretty funny.

"I wanted to hold her first." Alice said in a small, and desperate voice.

Bella couldn't hold it, she started to burst out in laughter. I joined in with her.

"What's so funny?" Alice was glaring at us both now.

"Alice, you're her new aunt, you'll be able to hold her. I just thought that Esme should be able to hold her first because she hasn't held a baby in a while." Bella explained. I understood her reasoning. Esme hasn't held a baby since she "died".

"Fine." Alice said, pouted, glarred, and crossed her arms. Everyone in the room bursted out laughing.

Esme turned her attention back to Kelly. I saw her eyes light up. She cradled her in the curve of her arms. The way she glance down at her was full of love.

Then as I looked at Kelly, her eyes flashed open and had turned brown. Then what no one was expecting, she bursted into tears.

Esme was the one that didn't know what to do. She looked worryingly at me and put her into my arms. The second Kelly was in my arms, the tears died down immediately. Her brown eyes changed back into the normal dark green color, and closed them again. From that moment on I felt a certain need to be protective to her. I really don't want to think about what she'll be as a teenager. All the boys chasing after her. There might even be someone like Mike Newton. I still need to kill him.

Everyone of my family was starring at me, in shock from what just happened infront of them. Everyone but Bella. She starred at me. Her eyes glanced up into my eyes, and then over Kelly. She did this a few times repeatedly, and she bursted into uncontrolable laughter.

"I guess she knows who her father is. She doesn't want anyone to hold her, except her parents right at the moment. No hard feelings, Esme?" Bella giggled.

"I don't mind. Kelly is really smart, considering the fact that she was never held before be Edward." Esme said.

"Or was I?" I was being sarcastic. " I might have held her before you guys even showed up." I smiled.

Everyone looked at Bella for the actual answer. "He did." She said simply, shrugging.

"Did anyone but me notice that Kelly's eyes turned brown before she began to cry?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I saw." Esme admitted.

"Is that _normal_?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. She is _half_ vampire. I really don't think _normal _applies to this concept. She is the only known baby born between a vampire and a human. I'm not even sure if she'll even age." Carlisle answered Bella's question.

"I'll take that as a warning Edward. For the future I mean. She can cry, that means she takes after Bella. And hey, she might even have your temper." Emmett had to be himself and make some type of joke out of the matter. At that moment, I was really tempted to throw the chair in front of me at him. But that was really hard to do since my newborn daughter was sleeping in my arms soundly.

_Just you wait, I'll get you soon enough. _I growled in my head.

I sighed, defeated and handed my small Kelly back to my Bella. Bella took her instantly and place her back on her belly.

Alice being Alice cheerfully announced, "We need to go baby shopping!" She snapped her small fingers together.

I growled at her. Bella wouldn't really want to go shopping with Alice, she never did. But amazingly, she stopped me.

"Don't Edward. We really do need to. You and I know that I've put this off as long as I could. I don't have a choice though." She smiled at me. The she looked at Alice. "But I won't do any baby shopping without Edward by my side. You know as well as I do that he has as much right as I do to go baby shopping."

"Okay." Alice muttered in a small voice.

I was shocked. Normally when Alice mentioned the word "Shopping" she would beg me not to make her go.

Jasper walked up beside her. A smile was plastered on his face as he placed an arm around his shoulder. "Maybe we should leave them alone. I'm getting overwhelmed with all of this happiness coming off of the new parents."

Alice went into pout mode again, but followed Jasper all the same. Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room with them. Esme stopped for a few seconds to glance a loving smile at us and walked out. Rosalie followed to. I had forgotten she was there, she never spoke one word the entire time. She still must be jealous.

"Don't worry Alice!" Bella called after her. "You''l be able to see and hold Kelly the second I get out of this stupid place!" Alice popped her head back in the room and nodded.

"You'll be sorry if you don't let me." Alice smiled at me and winked at me. Her answer was directed at Bella all the same. She left the room after that.

Emmett was the only one that stayed behind. He was starring down at Kelly with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Bella asked when she saw the worried looked that was plastered on his face.

"Do you think I'll be a good uncle to her?" He asked. For once in my life since I've known him, he looked unsure of himself. This was very surprising to me and Bella.

"Of course you will." I answered before Bella could say anything.

"Exactually. I'll even bet Alice that you'll be her favorite." She put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered "Just don't tell Jasper." His golden eyes lit up with excitement. As I read his mind I saw images of my small, playful, red-headed daughter running after him. And some more.

I did something that I hadn't done in a while. I smiled at him. Amazingly he smiled back, guessing that I heard his thoughts.

"Thanks you guys. This is going to be so much fun. Even funner than the time I teased Bella. I don't think I ever had a niece before." Emmett smiled and walked out of the room after the rest of our family before I could growl at him.

"Edward." Bella wispered my name suddenly.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I want to go home now. But I don't want to be mauled by Alice. Save me." There was a teasing smile on her face as she pulled on my shirt collar. I knew instantly what she was aiming for and kissed her softly.

"Well then." I murmured against her lips and smiled. "Let's call Carlisle back in."

"Finally." She wispered and kissed me back.

* * *

**Tell me if its any good please. I worked hard to get this first chapter done. I don't want it to be a waisted effort. REVIEW!**


End file.
